


Be What Tomorrow Needs

by zelda (skinandearth)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid's last thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be What Tomorrow Needs

Kobra Kid will never forget the look on Korse’s face as he held my brother up against the wall, the look of defeat on Gee’s face as the sterile white ray-gun was shoved up under his chin, between the blood red markings on the sides of his neck as he glared down. The Kid raised his gun and ran forward, running into a fallen Drac with just barely enough time...

 

“POISON! NO!”

 

It was too late. He watched as his brother slumped against the wall, eyes closing as the Girl screamed from somewhere behind him. He shot at any Drac he could see after that, losing count as the image of his brother warped his mind. All he could see was Poison, the light leaving his eyes and the Girl screaming and Ghoul and Jet and…

 

He shot. And shot again. And again.

 

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

 

As he collapsed, a Drac’s ray gun burning a wound in his torso, he saw Jet, running for the Girl, their little Motorbaby, at the same time that Ghoul rushed them both out the door, only turning to look back for a second, a split second, before pushing Jet and Motorbaby out the door, closing it to a hail of gunfire. The girl stood there, and he wanted to scream at her, tell her to _run, just run get out of here GO!_ even as Jet grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Away from the only family she knew, three of its members inside, one ghosted, one dying…

 

Ghoul turned around, gun at the ready as Jet pushed away with the Girl, firing round after round after round at the remaining Dracs. Even as his hand was hit, he still fired, after his legs, until he was brought down by one to the shoulder.

 

Poison was gone. Dead, dusted, ghosted, no matter what you called it, he was gone.

 

Kobra was so close… so close to being dead. Even in his last moments, he watched as Korse smiled, as Ghoul’s eyes closed, as Jet was shot down on the Trans-Am, as the Girl stood there and looked back, looked back at her family, her dads, her big brothers, all gone, all dead.

 

Pony was the one to grab the Girl, fire at the dracs, wearing a zap-proof vest, as Dr. Death grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

  
  


Kobra’s last thoughts were full of sadness, despair, and hatred at himself for not doing more, not being able to protect his friends and family, not good enough _never good enough._

 

_I failed them all. I failed Party Poison, my brother, I wasn’t fast enough to get to him, I couldn’t save him. I failed Fun Ghoul, I wasn’t strong enough to shoot down the Dracs on him, to make sure that he would’ve lived. I wasn’t smart enough to save Jet Star, who was the only one who could save the Girl._

 

The taste of blood in his mouth was overwhelming. His last thought was of Party, his first memory of his brother, hugging him after… _what happened?_

 

He died as he lived, not quite sure if he was ever good enough, but somehow knowing that he was loved and did the right thing, until the end. He was good enough.

 

The body bag zipped.  

  
  



End file.
